chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains Victorious
This is just a fun little exercise. I sometimes feel like working on it.Disney Villains Victorious is a homebrew RPG in which the Villains won, however, there are a few stretches like the Villains all becoming immortal. Instead I wanted to do this FISOT style in which the Villains achieve their goal, and then are teleported to a Version of Earth with each other, then we see what happens. This will be a story I write from time to time. Others are welcome to write it but if I disagree with a part, it can be changed. Any Disney villains count even those owned by companies bought by them such as Pixar/Marvel(MCU only) or distributed by them like Miyazaki films. The DnD homebrew this is based on included Dreamworks so I'll be lenient on that. I plan to do a separate one for Space(Star Wars, Space based MCU villains) and so on. This will be more of an expansion and yes, Thanos will start trying to collect the Infinity Stones at this point. Franchises Applicable(Alphabetical Order) Movies * 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) * 12 Dates of Christmas (2011) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure (2003) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * (500) Days of Summer * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) * The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) * Adventures in Babysitting (1987) * Adventures in Babysitting (2016) * The Adventures of André and Wally B. (1984) * The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin (1967) * The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * African Cats (2011) * The African Lion (1955) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Alice in Wonderland (2010) * Alice Through the Looking Glass * Aliens of the Deep (2005) * Alley Cats Strike (2000) * Almost Angels (1962) * America’s Heart and Soul (2004) * Amy (1981) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Annie (1999) * Ant-Man (2015) * Ant-Man and The Wasp * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * Apollo: Missions to the Moon (2019) * The Aristocats (1970) * Around the World in 80 Days * Atlantis: Milo’s Return (2003) * Atlantis Rising (2017) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Avalon High (2010) * The Avengers * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Avengers: Endgame * Babes in Toyland (1961) * Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend * Bad Hair Day (2015) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi II (2006) * The Band Concert * Bao * The Barefoot Executive (1971) * Bears (2014) * The Bears and I (1974) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Beauty and the Briefcase * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Bedtime Stories * Before the Flood (2016) * Belle’s Magical World (1998) * Benji the Hunted (1987) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta * The BFG (2016) * Big Business * The Big Green * Big Hero Six (2014) * The Biscuit Eater (1972) * Bizarre Dinosaurs (2009) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Black Hole (1979) * Black Panther * Blackbeard’s Ghost (1968) * Blank Check (1994) * The Blue Umbrella * Bolt (2008) * Born in China (2017) * Boundin’ * The Boys: The Sherman Brothers Story * Brave (2012) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) * Breaking2 (2017) * Breaking Away * Bridge to Terabithia * Brink (1998) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * Buffalo Dreams (2005) * A Bug’s Life (1998) * Burn-E * Cadet Kelly (2002) * Camp Nowhere (1994) * Camp Rock (2008) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) * Can of Worms (1999) * Candleshoe (1977) * Captain America: Civil War * Captain America: The First Avenger * Captain Marvel (2019) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Cars Toon: Air Mater * Cars Toon: Hiccups * Cars Toon: Mater Private Eye * Cars Toon: Mater the Greater * Cars Toon: Monster Truck Mater * Cars Toon: Time Travel Mater * Cars Toons: Heavy Metal Mater * Casebusters (1986) * The Castaway Cowboy (1974) * The Cat from Outer Space (1978) * Cheetah (1989) * The Cheetah Girls (2003) * The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) * Chef Donald * Chicken Little (2005) * Chimpanzee (2012) * Christmas Cupid * The Christmas Star (1986) * Christopher Robin * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella (2015) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) * Cloud 9 (2014) * Coco * College Road Trip (2008) * The Color of Friendship (2000) * The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969) * Confessions of a Shopaholic * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) * Cool Runnings * The Count of Monte Cristo * The Country Bears (2002) * Cow Belles (2006) * The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) * D2: The Mighty Ducks * D3: The Mighty Ducks * Dadnapped (2009) * Dan in Real Life (2007) * Darby O’Gill and the Little People (1959) * Davy Crockett and the River Pirates (1956) * Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier (1955) * Day and Night * Decorating Disney: Holiday Magic (2017) * Deep Blue (2003) * Den Brother (2010) * Descendants (2015) * Descendants 2 (2017) * Diana: In Her Own Words (2017) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Dick Tracy * Dinosaur (2000) * Disney’s A Christmas Carol * Disney’s Fairy Tale Weddings (2017) * Disney’s Fairy Tale Weddings: Holiday Magic * Disneynature Expedition China * Disneynature Ghost of the Mountains * Disneynature Growing Up Wild * Disneynature Oceans * Disneynature Penguins * Doctor Dolittle * Doctor Strange * Don’t Look Under the Bed (1999) * Donald and Pluto * Double Teamed (2002) * Doug’s 1st Movie (1999) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * Dug’s Special Mission * Dumbo (1941) * Dumbo (2019) * Earth Live (2017) * Easter Island Unsolved (2009) * Eddie’s Million Dollar Cook-Off (2003) * Eight Below (2006) * Emil and the Detectives (1964) * The Emperor’s New Groove (2000) * Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy (2004) * Escape to Witch Mountain (1975) * The Even Stevens Movie (2003) * Expedition Mars: Spirit and Opportunity (2016) * Fantasia (1940) * Fantasia 2000 (2000) * Finding Dory (2016) * Finding Nemo (2003) * The Finest Hours (2016) * First Kid (1996) * Flicka (2006) * Flight of the Navigator (1986) * The Flood (2018) * Flowers and Trees * Flubber (1997) * For the Birds * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Frank and Ollie (1995) * Frankenweenie (1984) * Frankenweenie (2012) * Freaky Friday (1977) * Freaky Friday (2003) * Freaky Friday (2018) * Free Solo (2018) * Frenemies (2012) * Frozen (2013) * Full-Court Miracle (2003) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Fuzzbucket (1986) * G-Force * The Game Plan (2007) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) * Geek Charming (2011) * Genius (1999) * George and A.J. * George of the Jungle * George of the Jungle 2 * Get a Clue (2002) * The Ghosts of Buxley Hall (1980) * Giants of the Deep Blue (2018) * Girl vs. Monster (2012) * Glory Road * The Gods Must Be Crazy * Go Figure (2005) * Going to the Mat (2004) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Good Luck Charlie, It’s Christmas! (2011) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Gotta Kick It Up (2002) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) * Greyfriars Bobby (1961) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol. 2 * Gus (1976) * Halloweentown (1998) * Halloweentown 2: Kalabar’s Revenge (2001) * Halloweentown High (2004) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) * Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) * Hatching Pete (2009) * The Haunted Mansion (2003) * Heavyweights (1995) * The Help * Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) * Herbie Goes Bananas (1980) * Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo (1977) * Herbie Rides Again (1974) * Hercules (1997) * High School Musical (2006) * High School Musical 2 (2007) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Holes * Holiday in Handcuffs * Home on the Range (2004) * Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) * Horse Sense (1999) * The Horse Whisperer * Hounded (2001) * How Dogs Got Their Shapes (2005) * How to Build a Better Boy (2014) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) * I Am Number Four * I’ll Be Home for Christmas (1998) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade (2016) * Ice Princess (2005) * The Incredible Dr. Pol: Blue Ribbon Kids * The Incredible Journey (1963) * The Incredibles (2004) * The Incredibles 2 * Incredible: The Story of Dr. Pol * Inner Workings * Inside Out (2015) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Into the Grand Canyon (2019) * Into the Okavango (2018) * Into the Woods * Invincible (2006) * Invisible Sister (2015) * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United * Iron Will (1994) * Jack (1996) * Jack-Jack Attack * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * Jane (2017) * The Jennie Project (2001) * John Carter * Johnny Kapahala: Back On Board (2007) * Johnny Tsunami (1999) * Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (2009) * The Journey of Natty Gan (1985) * Journey to Shark Eden (2010) * Journey to the Center of the Earth (1959) * Jump In (2007) * Jumping Ship (2001) * Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle Book: Mowgli’s Story (1998) * Jungle Cat (1959) * Justin Morgan Had a Horse (1972) * Kazaam (1996) * The Kid (2000) * A Kid in King Arthur’s Court (1995) * Kim Possible (2019) * Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) * Kingdom of the Apes: Battle Lines (2017) * Kingdom of the Blue Whale (2009) * Kronk’s New Groove (2005) * La Luna * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure (2001) * The Last Song * Lava * The Legend of Mordu * Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles – Clash of the Skywalkers (2014) * Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles – Escape from the Jedi Temple * Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles – Race for the Holocrons * Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles – Raid on Coruscant * Lemonade Mouth (2011) * Lend a Paw * Leroy and Stitch (2006) * Let It Shine (2012) * Life is Ruff (2005) * Life Size 2 (2018) * Life with Mikey (1993) * Lifted * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride (1998) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel’s Beginning (2008) * The Little Whirlwind * The Living Desert (1953) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * Lonesome Ghosts * The Lone Ranger * The Lost Tomb of Alexander the Great (2019) * Lou * The Love Bug (1969) * Lovestruck: The Musical * Luck of the Irish (2001) * Luxo Jr. * Man Among Cheetahs (2017) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Mars: Inside SpaceX (2018) * Mars Needs Moms * Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018) * Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe (2014) * Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight * Mary Poppins (1964) * Mary Poppins Returns (2019) * Mater and the Ghostlight * Max Keeble’s Big Move * McFarland, USA * Meet the Deedles (1998) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Melody Time (1948) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey’s House of Villains * Mickey’s Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Mickey’s Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) * The Mighty Ducks * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * Mike’s New Car * Million Dollar Arm * The Million Dollar Duck (1971) * Millions (2005) * Minutemen (2008) * Miracle (2004) * Miracle at Midnight (1998) * Miracle in Lane 2 (2000) * Miracle Landing on the Hudson (2014) * Miracle on 34th Street (1947) * Miracle on 34th Street (1994) * Mission to the Sun (2018) * The Mistle-Tones (2012) * Moana (2016) * Modern Inventions * Mom’s Got a Date with a Vampire (2000) * Monkey Kingdom (2015) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Motocrossed (2001) * Mr. Boogedy (1986) * Mr. Holand’s Opus * Mr. Magoo * Mr. Magorium’s Wonder Emporium * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 (2005) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * Musical Farmer * My Fake Fiance * My Favorite Martian (1999) * My Future Boyfriend * National Treasure (2004) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) * Never Been Kissed * Newsies (1992) * Newsies: The Broadway Musical (2017) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Now You See It (2005) * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * The Odd Life of Timothy Green * Olaf’s Frozen Adventure * Old Dogs * Old Yeller (1957) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Once Upon a Mattress (2005) * One Magic Christmas (1985) * Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) * The Other Me (2000) * Oz the Great and Powerful * The Pacifier (2005) * The Parent Trap (1961) * The Parent Trap (1998) * Paris to Pittsburgh (2018) * Partly Cloudy * Party Central * People Like Us * Perri (1957) * Pete’s Dragon (1977) * Pete’s Dragon (2016) * Peter Pan (1953) * Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) * Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) * Pinocchio * Piper * The Pirate Fairy * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End (2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * The Pixar Story * Pixel Perfect (2004) * Pizza My Heart * Planes * Planes: Fire Rescue * Planet of the Birds (2017) * Pluto’s Christmas Tree * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * Pollyana (1960) * The Poof Point (2001) * Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) * The Prince and the Pauper (1962) * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) * Princess Protection Program (2009) * Prom * The Proud Family Movie (2005) * Queen of Katwe (2016) * Quints (2000) * Race to Witch Mountain * The Radiator Springs 500 1/2 * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Ratatouille (2007) * Read It and Weep (2006) * Ready to Run (2000) * Real Steel * Recess: All Growed Down (2003) * Recess: School’s Out (2001) * Recess: Taking the 5th Grade (2003) * Red’s Dream * The Reluctant Dragon * Remember the Titans (2000) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Return from Witch Mountain (1978) * Return to Halloweentown (2006) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Return to Oz (1985) * Richie Rich’s Christmas Wish (1998) * Right on Track (2003) * Riley’s First Date * A Ring of Endless Light (2002) * Rip Girls (2000) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Rocketeer (1991) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * The Rookie (2002) * Rookie of the Year (1993) * Roving Mars (2006) * Ruby Bridges (1998) * The Sandlot * Sacred Planet (2004) * Saludos Amigos (1943) * Sammy, the Way-Out Seal (1962) * The Sandlot (1993) * Sanjay’s Super Team * Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws * The Santa Clause (1994) * The Santa Clause 2 (2002) * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Claus (2006) * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups (2012) * Saving Mr. Banks (2013) * Science Fair (2018) * The Scream Team (2002) * Sea of Hope: America’s Underwater Treasures (2017) * The Search for Santa Paws * The Secret of the Magic Gourd (2007) * Secret of the Wings (2012) * Secretariat (2010) * Secrets of Christ’s Tomb: Explorer Special (2017) * Secrets of Life (1956) * Secrets of the King Cobra (2012) * The Shaggy D.A. (1976) * The Shaggy Dog (1959) * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * Sharks of Lost Island (2013) * Sharpay’s Fabulous Adventure (2011) * Shipwrecked (1991) * The Sign of Zorro (1958) * The Simpsons Movie * Sister Act (1992) * Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) * The Skeleton Dance * Sky High * Skyrunners (2009) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Smart House (1999) * Snow * Snow 2: Brain Freeze * Snow Buddies * Snow Dogs (2002) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Snowball Express (1972) * Snowglobe (2007) * Solo: A Star Wars Story * The Sorcerer’s Apprentice * The Sound of Music (1965) * Space Buddies * Spacecamp * Splash * Spooky Buddies * Star Wars: A New Hope (1977) * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (2002) * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983) * Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (1999) * Starstruck (2009) * Steamboat Willie * Stepsister from Planet Weird (2000) * Stitch! the Movie (2003) * Stonehenge Decoded: Secrets Revealed (2008) * The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952) * Straight Talk * Strange Magic * The Strongest Man in the World (1975) * Stuck in the Suburbs (2004) * The Suite Life Movie (2011) * Sultan and the Rock Star (1980) * Super Buddies (2013) * The Swap (2016) * Sweet Home Alabama * Swing Vote * Swiss Family Robinson (1940) * Swiss Family Robinson (1960) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Tall Tale (1995) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) * Tangled Ever After * Tarzan * Tarzan 2 * Tarzan and Jane (2002) * Teachers Pet * Teen Beach Movie (2013) * Teen Beach Movie 2 (2015) * Teen Spirit (2011) * That Darn Cat (1965) * That Darn Cat (1997) * The Thirteenth Year (1999) * Thor * Thor: Ragnarok * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Those Calloways (1965) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Three Days (2001) * Three Little Pigs * Three Men and a Baby (1987) * Three Men and a Little Lady (1990) * The Three Musketeers (1993) * Thumbelina (1994) * Tiger Cruise (2004) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * ‘Til Dad do us Part * Tini: The New Life of Violetta * Tinker Bell (2008) * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) * Titanic: 20 Years Later with James Cameron (2017) * Tom and Huck (1995) * Tomorrowland * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation * Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex * Toy Story Toons: Small Fry * Trail of the Panda (2009) * Treasure Buddies * Treasure Island (1950) * Treasure of Matecumbe (1976) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Tree Climbing Lions (2018) * Tron (1982) * Tron Legacy (2010) * Tru Confessions (2002) * Tuck Everlasting (2002) * Turner and Hooch (1989) * ‘Twas the Night (2001) * Twitches (2005) * Twitches Too (2007) * The Ugly Daschund (1966) * The Ultimate Christmas Present (2000) * Under the Sea: A Descendants Short Story (2018) * Under the Tuscan Sun * Underdog * Unidentified Flying Oddball (1979) * Up * Up, Up, and Away (2000) * U.S. Secret Service: On the Front Line * Valiant (2005) * The Vanishing Prairie (1954) * Waking Sleeping Beauty (2010) * Wall-E (2008) * Walt and El Grupo * Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (2006) * What About Bob? * When In Rome * While You Were Sleeping (1995) * Whispers: An Elephant’s Tale (2000) * White Fang (1991) * White Wilderness (1958) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * The Wild (2006) * The Wild Willow * Willow (1988) * Winged Seduction: Birds of Paradise (2012) * Wings of Life (2011) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * The Wise Little Hen * Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (2009) * The Wizards Return: Alex vs Alex (2013) * World’s Greatest Dogs (2016) * Wreck-it Ralph (2012) * A Wrinkle in Time * You Again * You Lucky Dog (1998) * The Young Black Stallion (2003) * You Wish! (2003) * Your Friend the Rat * Zapped (2014) * Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (1999) * Zenon: The Zequel (2001) * Zenon: Z3 (2004) * Zombies (2018) * Zootopia (2016) TV Shows * The 7D * 101 Dalmatians * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Agent Carter * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * American Dragon: Jake Long * Amphibia (2019) * Andi Mack (2017) * A.N.T. Farm * Ant-Man Shorts * Austin and Ally * Avengers Assemble (2013) * The Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes (2010) * Avengers: Secret Wars (Shorts) * The Avengers: United They Stand (1999) * Best Friends Whenever (2015) * Big City Greens (2018) * Big City Greens (Shorts) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2017) * Big Hero 6: The Series (Shorts) * Billy Dilley’s Super Duper Subterranean Summer * Bizaardvark (2016) * Bonkers (1993) * The Book of Once Upon a Time * The Book of Pooh (2001) * Boy Meets World (1993) * Brain Games (2011) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp (2018) * Bunk’d * Chip n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989) * Coop and Cami Ask the World (2018) * Coop and Cami Ask the World (Shorts) * Crash & Bernstein (2012) * Darkwing Duck (1991) * Descendants: Wicked World (Shorts) * Disney’s Fairy Tale Weddings * Disney Junior Music Nursery Rhymes * Doc McStuffins * Dog Whisperer with Caesar Millan (2007) * Doug * Dr. K’s Exotic Animal ER (2014) * Dr. Oakley, Yukon Vet (2014) * Drain the Oceans (2018) * DuckTales (1987) * DuckTales (2017) * DuckTales Shorts * Elena of Avalor (2016) * The Emperor’s New School (2006) * Even Stevens (2000) * The Evermoor Chronicles (2014) * Fantastic Four (1994) * Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (2006) * Fast Layne (2019) * Gargoyles (1994) * Girl Meets World (2014) * Goldie and Bear * Good Luck Charlie (2010) * Goof Troop (1992) * Gordon Ramsay: Uncharted (2019) * Gravity Falls (2012) * Gravity Falls: Shorts * Great Migrations (2010) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) * Guardians of the Galaxy (Shorts) * Handy Manny (2006) * Hannah Montana (2006) * Henry Hungglemonster * Hercules (1998) * Hostile Planet (2019) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) * I Didn’t Do It * Imagination Movers * The Incredible Dr. Pol (2011) * The Incredible Hulk (1996) * Inhumans (2017) * Iron Man (1994) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2008) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011) * Jessie (2011) * JONAS (2009) * K.C. Undercover * Kickin’ It (2011) * Kim Possible (2002) * Kingdom of the White Wolf (2019) * Kirby Buckets * Lab Rats (2012) * Lab Rats: Elite Force (2016) * Legend of the Three Caballeros (2018) * Lego Disney Frozen: Northern Lights (Shorts) * Lego Star Wars: All-Stars (2018) * Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) * Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises * Life Below Zero (2013) * Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) * The Lion Guard (2015) * Little Einsteins (2005) * The Little Mermaid (1992) * Liv and Maddie * Lizzie McGuire (2001) * Lost Treasures of the Maya (2019) * Marvel Rising: Initiation * Marvel’s Rocket and Groot * Marvel’s Spider-Man (Shorts) * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Marvel Ultimate Comics * Mech X4 * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) * Mickey Mouse (Shorts) * Mighty Ducks (1996) * Mighty Med * Miles from Tomorrowland * Milo Murphy’s Law (2016) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Muppet Babies (2018) * Muppet Moments (Shorts) * The Muppets (2015) * My Friends Tigger and Pooh (2007) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * One Strange Rock * Origins: The Journey of Humankind (2017) * Out of the Box (1998) * Phil of the Future (2004) * Phineas and Ferb (2007) * PJ Masks (2015) * Puppy Dog Pals (2017) * Quack Pack (1996) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Raven’s Home (2017) * Recess (1997) * The Replacements (2006) * Rocky Mountain Animal Rescue (2018) * Shake it Up (2010) * Sheriff Callie’s Wild West * Silver Surfer (1998) * The Simpsons (1989) * Smart Guy (1997) * So Weird (1999) * Sofia the First * Sonny With a Chance * Soy Luna * Special Agent Oso * Spider-Man (1981) * Spider-Man (1994) * Spider-Man (2017) * Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends (1981) * Spider-Man Unlimited (1999) * Spider-Woman (1979) * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Star Wars Blips * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (Shorts) * Star Wars: Rebels (2014) * Star Wars: Rebels (Shorts) * Star Wars: Resistance (2018) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Stuck in the Middle (2016) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005) * The Suite Life on Deck (2008) * Supercar Megabuild * Sydney to the Max (2019) * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (Shorts) * TaleSpin (1990) * Tangled: The Series (2017) * Tangled: Short Cuts (Shorts) * Teachers Pet (2004) * That’s So Raven (2003) * Timon and Pumbaa (1995) * Tron: Uprising (2012) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) * Vampirina (2017) * Violetta (2012) * Walk the Prank * Wild Yellowstone (2015) * Wizards of Waverly Place (2007) * Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) * X-Men (1992) * X-Men Evolution (2000) Phase One('''Prehistory-1928) Aladdin (800's) Aladdin and the King of Thieves (800's) The Legend of Sleepy Hollow(1790) The Adventures of Huck Finn (1840's) The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin (1848) Alice in Wonderland (1862) Alice in Wonderland (2010) 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1868) Alice Through the Looking Glass(1874) The Apple Dumpling Gang (1879) The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again The Wind and the Willows(1901) '''Phase Two(1928-Future) Annie (1999) The African Lion (1955) 101 Dalmatians (1961) 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) Almost Angels (1962) Amy (1981) The Adventures of André and Wally B. (1984) Adventures in Babysitting (1987) 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Alley Cats Strike (2000) An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) America’s Heart and Soul (2004) (500) Days of Summer(2009) African Cats (2011) 12 Dates of Christmas (2011) Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day(2014) Ant-Man(2015) Ant-Man and The Wasp(2018) Round Three(Future) Europe Chernabog(Fantasia) will remain in the Balkans, being of Slavic Inspiration. He resides in Bald Mountain and as seen in the short, he will emerge at night but be banished back there by the day. So there’s not much ground for him to cover. Probably a good thing since he’s mentioned as being Satan Himself. England The Horned King(The Black Cauldron) In this alternate universe, Gerti did not escape capture and was caught, leading to all the protagonists being killed and revived as Cauldron born. Admittedly he actually resides in the land of Pyrdain but it is based on England, so he is moved there. it also limits how much the Horned King's forces can conquer as they are on an island. Prince John of Nottingham(Robin Hood) Prince John successfully executed Friar Tuck and Robin Hood, though the Outlaws, now no longer the Merry Men after their deaths and led by Little John. The Sheriff also did not burn down his castle. Ratigan(The Great Mouse Detective) In this alternate universe, Ratigan waited and made sure his trap killed Basil and Dawson. The Queen of Hearts(Alice in Wonderland) In this universe, Alice was captured and decapitated, but has not died. The Queen of Hearts has learned about Alice's world and intends on invading it through the aid of the White Rabbit. Others Mad Madam Mim(The Sword in the Stone)-''' Killed Merlin in a magic duel by crushing him. The young boy Arthur is now stuck as a bird and fled with Merlin's owl Archimedes. This leaves the sword Excalibur unpulled for now. '''Wind in the Willows-'''Mr.Toad has been locked up in the tower of London due to the failure to prove him innocent by his friends. The papers proving it were destroyed in a chase. '''Cruella De Vill(101 Dalmations)-'''Has a new fur coat, though unfortunately she is still a wanted criminal for kidnapping the puppies and is fleeing with her goons Jasper and Horace, intending to flee to France. The Dogs of England are determined to hunt her down. '''Nicky Holiday(The Great Muppet Caper)-'''A Jewel thief who successfully framed Miss Piggy and got her arrested. The other Muppets are trying to capture him. Weirdly in love with Miss Piggy who treats him like dirt.That still didn't stop him from framing her. He has three accomplices. His sister is Lady Holiday, a fahsion designer he has also stolen from. '''Malekith(Thor 2)- '''Has killed Thor and Loki and is now attacking London with the Aether and a Kursed henchman. '''Hufflelumps and Woozles(Winnie the Pooh)-'''The Hundred Acre Woods is now crawling with this bizarre shapeshifting creatures. '''Sir Miles Axelrod and Professor Zundapp(Cars 2) '''are in England due to the finale of the movie. '''France 'Judge Claude Frollo(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-' The divergence comes when Quasimodo does not break free and watches Esmerelda burn. 'Gaston(Beauty and the Beast)-'''has killed the Beast and married Belle. '''Edgar Balthazar(The Aristocats)-' Has sent the cats to Tinbuktu and is now the sole inheritor of the Duchess's fortune. '''Max, Quincy and Inspector Bouchet(Herbie goes to Monte Carlo)-'''French Inspector in Paris and two hired thieves, have stolen priceless jewels. Category:Events